Harry Potter and the Trip to Pandora
by leeluluirty
Summary: After the war, Harry , feeling drained, accepts a deal to go to Pandora. He takes Hedwig with him too.
1. Pandora

disclaimer- I do not own anything harry potter or Avatar

Plot- After the war, Harry is worn out and decides to go to Pandora, where he gets an avatar and when he is separated from the crew, he meets Neytiri. When the tree seeds land on him, she takes him to the village

'talking' is Neytiri`s language; "talking " is normal; -talking- is Hedwig thinking

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he looked around the battlefield

'its over,its finally over'

he should have been happy, jumping with joy in fact, but everyone he loved and cared for was dead, instead of being happy, Harry felt like he could cry.

Weeks later, Harry was playing with Hedwig, the only friend he had left, when several men in black suits walked up to him.

He was in the middle of a busy muggle street, so he was not worried about being kidnapped or killed.

One man walked up to him and spoke quietly

" We understand you are very sad at this point and time, but you can get away form it all if and only if, you choice to go to Pandora."

Harry looked at him shocked.

Harry was not knew what and where Pandora was. "P-Pandora? what about Hedwig..My owl?"

The man smiled, his seemly blank face lighting up with a smile

" I am happy to say, your owl can come, scientists have just invented small breathers for small animals, like your owl."

Harry practically glowed

"then yes!"

5-7 years later.

Harry woke up with a yawn, sleepy trying to figure out where he was, a small hoot sound came from behind him and he saw Hedwig and a doctor looking women.

"your awake!"she smiled

,as many other doctors did beside her to other people

"your owl would not leave you, now, do you feel any tingling,any tiredness?"

shaking his head no,

Harry looked out the window,zoning the women out.

His jaw dropped, the planet was very pretty, he would even go as far as to say, more pretty then his own own planet .

They were going into the space cars now. grabbing Hedwig, he walked-er- floated to the said cars.

Siting down he strapped himself up before hugging his owl close to him, Hedwig hooting softly, nipping his ear

2 hours they were told to put their masks on.

Harry put Hedwig`s carefully before putting his on, he did not want his beloved owl to die.

Once outside, people gasped at the sight of his owl.

Harry swallowed nervously running up to the other guys.

"Harry,right?"

A tall nerdy looking young man asked him .

Harry looked at him before answering

"yes'"

The man smiled, offering his hand

"My name is Norm Spellman, but you can call me norm. "

Harry smiled before introducing Hedwig.

"this is Hedwig"

Hedwig hooted in greeting,of course, no one besides harry knew that.

Norms eyes bugged out

"wow! you brought a live owl here?isn't that dangerous to the owl?"

Harry shook his head

"no, if it was i would not have brought her"

As they talked, they went into the avatar room.

A women walked up to norm and said

"4 years Gd right?"

Norm looked proud

"My name is norm spellman"

She smiled ,glad to have another smart person .

",my name is Grace, glad to have you on the team"

she stopped smiling as she looked at harry.

Harry shrunk back at her glare.

Hedwig, seeing this glared at the mean woman-how can this women be mean to harry? doesn't she know all hes been through?

-harry petting Hedwig, calming her slightly

" hey, i dint know i was going her before some men in black suits came to me and offered this"He said.

Grace groaned.

"never mind, we gotta get you all into your avatars."

Harry looked at her

"can Hedwig come too, she has a mask"

Grace started to glare at him, but then Hedwig flew in front of harry hissing in a cat- like manner, Making Grace wonder what was up with the strange owl

"yes.."

smiling, Harry hopped into the chamber,

Hedwig flying to where she knew instinctively where her human would go next, if not phicaly, then up in his new body was weird, he felt like he woke up in his old body, but this one was so large, it made the normally large things,Small.

The doctors around him started tests

"hoot hoot!"

looking he saw a masked Hedwig flying up to him he laughed

"Hedwig you found me!"

The doctors stared, shocked. no animal had ever gotten to know their masters avatar so quickly, if at all.

(should i stop? nah,im on a roll )

A couple weeks later, Harry, Norm, and Grace(along with Hedwig, but no one but harry knew that)

went on a trip to gather ...stuff, Harry really didn't know what they were doing,they had done all the school, not him.

Looking around he marveled at the plants and strange animals. idly he worried about Hedwig, what if these animals decided she was food?

Slightly panicking he looked around,sighting the owl flying around , out of reach in the air,he sighed in relief.

A roar startled him out of his thoughts, looking up he paled when he heard Grace yell

"run!"

In front of him was some sort of dinosaur, a meat eating one in least, Hedwig hooted fiery Harry yelled to her

"Hedwig no! come to me! "

Hedwig hesitated, wanting to protect her human, but complied, knowing her dieing would only cause him pain.

He hugged her to his chest before turning tail

(litter y)and running after a few close calls ,

he jumped into the large waterfall, his body wrapping protectively around Hedwig, to protect her from the harsh waters.

Once out he checked on Hedwig, ignoring his rather large cut on his arm in favor of making she was okay, not a single feather out of place.

Hedwig hooted angerly at him, reminding him of his cut, sighing and glancing once more at Hedwig, Harry reluctantly began to clean his done.

Harry looked around looking for shelter, he was separated from Grace and Norm, but at least he had Hedwig, turning to said owl Harry spoke to her,clearly but softly

"Hedwig, i don't want you flying off alone, there are not mice here ,or other small animals you usually eat,ill feed you if you get hungry,i have some owl food in my pack, but we have to use it sparingly,at least till we find some meat and you decide if you like it or not."

Hedwig looked at her loving human before hooting softly, nipping his ear in agreement.

Harry smiled,

"good, now"

he started looking around

"where to stay for the night?"

finding a empty tree,meaning it had no animal in its tops, he climbed it,before settling down holding Hedwig.

Just he was about to fall asleep. a voice called out to him

"dream walker, and ...creature why are you still here?"

looking down , harry saw a native here, dressed in clothes he had saw in pictures back at the base.

"my crew and i got separated"

huffing she started to walk off, not wanting to be left alone, where, really, any thing could attack Harry and Hedwig,

he followed her. once they were on an over turned tree she turned and hissed at him

"leave!"

he shook his head, determined.

Just as she was about to attack him, several seeds started to land on him,she stared at him, dumbfounded at the sight, once the seeds left, she said to him

"come"

when he did not she turned back and said more forcefully

"COME"

when they had come near to some sort of tree, Harry was attacked, the first thing on his mind was

'is Hedwig OK? '

but Hedwig just hooted at him, knowing the way Harry thought. Hissing Neytiri, as that was her name. bent around him, speaking in her tongue.

Harry could not make head or tails of what she said, however. the teens grunted something before grabbing the sides of his arms, only letting go when Hedwig screeched at them.

Together , the people led harry to the village tree, Harry wondered how this happened to him, always leading him form one adventure to the next.

**AN- Happy Christmas! Please review :)  
><strong>


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar.

**Just so you know, I made a Community with Danny Phantom fanfictions.**

** ok! start!**

Looking up, Harry saw hundreds of big and small blue people.

They all stared at him, some even going up to poke him.

Harry saw a large avatar at the top of a small stage at the top of the path they were on,.

Into a large tree, they came closer until he was only feet away from the Avatar.

Neytiri told him to stop before going up to the Avatar and said

"I see you"

Before speaking in their tongue. Soon they turned to Harry.

Harry gulped. He had no idea what was happening, Heak, he could not even speak their language!

'calm down' He thought to himself' You defeated moldy-pants for crying out load!'

He was poked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You, what are you in your world?"The Avatar asked him in a load and clear voice.

"I-I was .." Harry paused, what was he? Besides a wizard , what could he say?

"I was a wizard." He said in a strong voice.

The avatar looked at him in confusion

"A wizard? And what is that?"

Harry glanced at Hedwig, Who was sitting on his slouder.

" A wizard is a male who can do magic, Energy, Things like that. "

An Female avatar slowly walked up to him, her neck was dressed in large necklaces and he stiffened as she touched his tail, then letting go she went in front of him, looking in his eyes, But Harry felt like she was looking into his soul.

She turned away so fast it startled him.

"Neytiri" She started before saying something in her tongue.

She turned to harry again.

" Dream walker, Tsu'tey will be your teacher. He will teach you our ways and our culture."

A tall Avatar, looking sour walked up to him before roughly grabbing him and dragging him away, after bowing to the others . Harry gasped when the avatar touched him...He felt a spark... But what could that be?

Tsu'tey ignored him and continued to drag him away before pointing to a large Leaf and saying stiffly

"Sleep here".

Harry got onto the bed, letting Hedwig settle on the outside as he knew she would only get restless inside that large closed his eyes and soon fell asleep , wondering what the next day could bring.

**AN- I think the pairing for harry will be with Tsu'tey. If you don't want this to happen, vote now on my poll! ****Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Teachings

Disclaimer- I do NOT Own anything ! All I did was put the letters together.

"Where is your avatar?"Grace asked him immediately as Harry Started to get out of the pod.

"Its with the native avatars. in the big tree" Harry said. Grace huffed and stormed away muttering about happy go lucky gun men and blue monkeys. Shrugging at the girl, Harry got up and was soon greeted by the ever hyper Norm.

"Harry! What happened to you back there? The last i saw you , you were being chased by this really BIG thing! " Norm whispered to him , as they had to be quit in the room.

"Norm, relax, My avatar is fine, so is Hedwig. Speaking of Hedwig , I wonder where she went.." Harry began to just waved his hand in a cast off manner.

"she is most likely by your avatar, I haven't seen her around here, if that's what your asking..". Soon after eating , Harry went to bed, wondering what the next day may hold.

~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsu'tey led Harry up to a strange animal , and what reminded Harry of horses. Pointing to the animal, he jesters for Harry to get on, and once Harry was picked up his tail, non to gentle, and put it up to the thick things on the animals head. Harry looked in awe as the two things connected, and was surprised by the things he was suddenly feeling. Tsu'tey began to tell him to feel the animal, and Harry was soon trotting around on the animal , having fun. Harry soon learned that the people were called Na'vi. Harry and Tsu'tey then spent the next couple of days on Tsu'tey`s language , and soon,Harry could speak it well and Tsu'tey began to teach Harry hunting. Over the time Tsu'tey and Harry had grown close, The two could often be found exchanging stories, and it wasn't soon after that Harry told Tsu'tey of his worlds magic.

"wow, Your Dream walker world...Has magic?" Tsu'tey asked in shock, as he had not believed the other world was capable of.

"Not anymore, The wizarding world has been bad sense I last saw it. All magical creatures are either extinct or in hiding. Its even rare to find anything magical, Voldemort really had an effect on them, I guess. " Harry told thing that had happened was that a new person had came and , like Harry, Had been paired with another to learn the Na'vi`s ways. Jake Sully, who was being trained by Neytiri.

It wasn't soon after that Tsu'tey took Harry to get his first bird like thing. The journey up there was hard, but after all the training Tsu'tey had put Harry threw, He was sure he could do was also ready, through he had not gone through as much training, was ready non the both were led up,Along with several other young Hunters, To get their first bird like thing (1). Jake went first, and it was not long that he had fought and caught one of the large was next and he slowly creeped up to the large creatures, he kept his eyes steady and it was not too long that one came at him. Both tumbled about as Harry tried to put the strap along the creatures mouth, to keep it done, he connected his tail with the birds and they were soon flying. Harry smiled and laughed as he swooped down along with the bird and did little loops around the place.

It was not long that the others had gotten their birds and they all flew down to the tree, where the said their goodbyes for the night to the birds and went inside to eat Tsu'tey congratulated Harry on his success and they both laughed. Harry went to his leaf bed that night wondering where Hedwig had went, he had not seen her all day and he was beginning to worry, However, his worries were unfound as not a momment latter she swooped down and nipped his ear in greating.

"Hedwig, where have you been?" Harry asked the owl. Hegwig turned over to show several small baby bird looking things, through looked differnt then the ones Harry had saw during the day.

" you found.. Babies?" Harry asked in wonder, Hedwig hooted and snugled to both Harry and the babies. As Harry started to lay down, he looked at the Babies, They were small, and There were 3 of them. they all had large eyes, through what color Harry did not know, as they had yet to open their eyes, leading Harry to believe they were very young. The first one was all brown-red with little bits of yellow around the eyes, and looked male. Another was Black with light brown feathers around the eyes, and looked female. The last one was smaller then the other two, and had light brown feathers along with redish feathers around the one looked male. Harry layed back after looking at the young babies, and was soon asleep.

**AN- There, I updated. ****Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**(1)- Does anyone know what these birds are called? I forgot and I tried to look for it but I could not find it.**

**Pairing-**

**Here is what the pairing poll for Harry`s pairing so far.**

**Tsu'tey- 14**

**Dr. Grace Augustine-3**

**Jake Sully-1**

**Dr. Norm Spellman- 0**

**No romance -0**

**other-0**

**Remember to vote!  
><strong>


	4. Changes and Attacks

**Disclaimer- If you can recognize, I don't own it.**

** Okay- Start!  
><strong>

Harry opened his eyes to see himself in the pod. Someone opened the pod just as he was about to get out.

"Wha?" Harry asked. Grace just gave him a look , before saying to him

"Get packed. We`re leaving this base and going to a more better one. Away from these gun happy idiots." She hurried off , most likely going over things she may need in her head. Norm walked up to him along with Jake.

"Hi you guys, whats up?" Harry asked them cheerfully. Jake snorted while Norm looked excited

"Harry, don't you understand? We`re going to a place famous for its heights!" Jake paled at the emphasis of heights .Harry got up and went to his room to other two followed, already packed.

"When are we going?" He asked

"Today, so you better be ready soon" A voice came from behind them. Looking up, Harry saw it was Grace

"They have all the things we will need when we get there, but we have to hurry. That man may be a idiot, but hes not all stupid,he would go to no ends to stop us from leaving, no doubt hes insane enough to attack the poor people." she told them.

They all walked to the jet, each holding their own bag , getting on after putting a mask on.

The driver of the jet just gave them a lazy look before telling them to buckle in and they were off! Norm was chattering excitedly while Jake looked on, trying to follow but failing quickly. Harry turned to Grace

"So why are we leaving, you weren't so clear" He asked, his eyes confused. Grace sighed "Hes gone nuts, He wants to just shoot the people down and take all of that stupid rock." she shook her head "I'm not surprised, I always knew he would want to do it sooner or he cares about is money. Money money money " The jet landed with a thump and they all gathered outside of the rather trailer house looking thing. Grace pushed past them, going inside and flipping some switches which made a low humming sound come as the power began to light up the else gathered in .

Later Grace had the three make video logs. Norm and Harry did it without a problem, while Jake questioned the act.

"Why do we have to make a video log?" He asked.

"It does two things, One , it helps clear your mind, and two, it can be used for scientists." Norm answered happily listing several other facts .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day found Harry and Tsu'tey going over some hunting strategies when Neytiri ran over to them yelling about the dream walkers people attacking. Tsu'tey tensed and turned to Harry

"Did you know about this?" He asked. Harry shook his head and said

"I had no idea!"

They all ran over to the Tree only to see it along with several other things fall. They watched in horror as fire bega to corse its wrath around the 'tey along with the others fought but it was not enough before Neytiri`s father died and the attcking people left.

All around it looked like a battle zone, Its cruelty riveling the battle that had taken place years ago, but what only seemed like one to Harry. All around the blue people were just that, blue. Neytiri turned to Jake and Harry ion anger as she held her dead father "Did you know about this .

"No!" Harry said" I would never wish somethig like this apon you! One war for me was more than enough..."

Just as Jake said

"Yes..."

Neytiri stared at him shocked, as well as Tsu'tey in anger

" you knew about this...And did not warn us?" He whispered Jake swallowed

"I was going to tell you today but-" Jake was cut off as he , along with Harry fell to the ground.

Someone had disconnected the pods.

**AN- Ha! Theres a cliff for you all.**** please review! It makes me happy !Anyway Thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer- I do not own either of these movies**

_AN- For those of you who thought it was fast, here is the thing- I haven't watched avatar in a long time, so i may have gotten it a little mixed, SO SORRY! Ill try to improvise So here we go!-_

~~~00~~

Harry opened his eyes to see the Sargent hovering over him with a mask over his face.

"Oh crud" Harry gasped out as he started to choke. The Sargent just laughed as he walked away. Harry rolled onto the ground and reached to one of the masks on the wall. Grabbing one he put it onto his face , sucking the air like a starving man to food. he looked around and grabbed another mask, looking for Jake.

~~~~~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hedwig gathered her adopted babies and had them move. The tree was no longer safe for any of them, idly she worried for her owner, Harry, but had no time to spare, quickly she got them around and took them to a safer place, She would look for Harry later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~

Harry found Jake , also gasping for air and he quickly put the mask onto the mans face.

"Thanks" Jake breathed. Turning around, Harry wondered where the others were.

"Oh don't worry about them, i would worry about yourself right now" A voice came from behind them both. They looked back, Jake grabbing his wheelchair and getting into Sargent stood there smirking . Harry turned to Jake

"We have to get out of here, We`re no match for him" He whispered to nodded and together they both ran over to the exit door and ran out . Out side on a Jet there was Grace, Norm and the Jet driver. They ran to the Jet and got on, The Sargent screaming after them.

"What has been happening?" Jake asked to the others. Grace sighed,

"The guy in charge of this whole thing has grown impatient, ad has called for gunmen to run the natives." Norm looked nervous as he put in his two cents "they had captured us , but we manged to get away, just in the nick of time you two ran out and here we are"Harry nodded."How can we get back into our avatars?" Grace looked up at that. "

"I know a place that has 2 pods. if we can get there , you two can get in there and help out"

they both nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the avatar, Jake looked around and saw Harry not too far from them, The others had left them it got up and started to him. Harry went to Jake, a idea forming in his head."Jake are they still attacking?"

Harry began to tell him his idea

**AN- There you go! Happy New Years! Don't forget to review**


	6. End

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor Avatar**

Harry sprung into action and ran to one of the several attacking people.  
>Taking the battery out of the little socket thing, Harry saw Jake doing the all the attacking forces were gone and only one remained. Harry and Jake looked on in anger and saw it was the Sargent.<br>"Fools, do you think you can stop me? I will get that rock and you cant do a thing!" The Sargent spat as he began to move towards the tree. By now many of the Navi had left to a new place, so Jake and Harry felt free to go at him without fear of hurting some Sargent roared, throwing a fist that knocked Jake out, leaving Harry to try to keep his avatar safe. 'Oh man!' Harry thought in a rush, 'Jakes out!' Harry lept to the Sargent and threw a punch, shattering the glass that gave the Sargent air. The Sargent slowly fell to the ground,Dead. Running back to Jake, Harry saw him getting Harrys questioning glance, he said "I got back in the pod" Harry shrugged and the two both went off to find all the other Navi.

Once they found the Navi, they immediately had arrows pointed to their necks  
>Raising a hand Harry began to speak "Whoa, whoa, Slow down, cant we talk about this?"Tus'Tey looked at him hard, then his features softened,<br>"So, where is the attackers?" he asked.  
>"Gone" Jake replied slightly moving away from a arrow pointed to others came down from wherever they had been, and had arrows pointed at them imminently.<br>"Whoa!" Grace said as she walked down. She walked to Tus'Tey, who was the new chief.  
>"I want to negotiate a treaty for you" She said "It would only be the few humans here and the rest are already gone. Is that okay?" Tus'Tey nodded and turned to Harry and asked him to step out with him for a second.<p>

"were WHAT?" Harry exclaimed Looking up at the taller Navi.  
>"We are mates"Tus'Tey said calmly, having expected this type of reaction.<br>"Wha- How?" Harry asked, confused. Not that he did not like Tus'Tey that way, just that it surprised him. Tus'Tey began to explain it to him and they were about to go back to the others when all of a sudden Hedwig came down with a friendly hoot. Once on Harrys shoulder, she began to coo and hoot at him, before showing him her newly trained babies. Harry remembered the babies from the time Hedwig had shown them to him. Hedwig hooted and together they all walked back.

**AN- there, it is finally done. I have to admit, I'm not the best of writers,so please don't be too mean. Thanks for reading! There is now a sequel, so sorry if you were misled, It is called "Three years later" Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
